


Public Places

by PixChuu22



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public foreplay/teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixChuu22/pseuds/PixChuu22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet inspired by Tumblr user thetwogaydetectives' writing prompt: "John purposely getting Sherlock hard in public spaces is one of my pressure points." http://thetwogaydetectives.tumblr.com/post/96653663826/john-purposefully-getting-sherlock-hard-in-public</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nickygp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickygp/gifts).



Sherlock hated Tesco. He hated the buzzing lights. He hated the chattering, twitching people. He hated all the bright, colorful labels that kept dragging his eyes frantically from place to place.

John knew this. He knew that accompanying John on the weekly shopping outings was one of Sherlock’s absolute least favorite things. That was exactly why John had brought him. It seemed a fitting punishment for finding that Sherlock had destroyed every last pair of his pants _and_ socks overnight when he’d suddenly wondered if different weights of fabric could stand up to straight bleach better. 

Of course, Tesco was only part one of John’s revenge. He could see Sherlock was twitching with his desire to get out of the store and he covered a smirk by pretending to study the shopping list, murmuring, “Can you get down the Weetabix? They’re up there, top shelf. You can reach it better than I can.” 

Sherlock gave a soft sigh and stepped toward the shelf, reaching up towards the painfully bright yellow cardboard box. His Belstaff swayed forward with his movement and John took advantage of the cover, stepping up next to Sherlock to rub his hand firmly and repeatedly over the fly of Sherlock’s trousers, whispering into his ear, “Tell me again how much you enjoyed when I made you beg to be allowed to come last night.” 

Sherlock went still, hand tightening with a soft _crunch_ on the box of Weetabix he’d been just about to take down from the shelf. John could feel Sherlock beginning to go hard beneath his persistently stroking hand and he stepped back, clearing his throat. 

"So… next on the list… we’ll need to go back a couple of aisles. Ready?" 

"I uh…" Sherlock’s breath came out in a stuttering sigh as he shrugged his coat closed, holding it to prevent it blowing open as he stepped around to put the half-crushed box of Weetabix in the trolley. 

John kept it up. On the next aisle, he asked for tinned tomatoes on the bottom shelf and when Sherlock crouched to get it, John slid his foot underneath the man to drag the toe of his shoe very lightly across his bollocks and perineum. Sherlock gave a quick exhalation, bracing one hand on the shelf in front of him. 

"John," he said, his voice low and tight, "what are you doing?" 

"Shhh," John whispered, leaning down to run his tongue along the outer curve of Sherlock’s ear. "No talking. I can think of _much_ better uses for that mouth. You showed me a few last night, remember?” 

Sherlock’s hand clenched on the shelf until his fingers went white. 

"Right, just a couple more things. Need help getting up?" 

"I’m already _up_ ,” Sherlock muttered darkly, and John choked back a laugh. 

In front of the lettuces, he palmed Sherlock’s arse until the other man shuddered and shut his eyes. 

While squeezing apples, he deliberately leaned forward and rubbed his arse into Sherlock’s crotch until Sherlock began to subtly hump against him. 

It was when they were in the queue to buy everything, though, that John got his final bit of revenge in. He’d been whispering suggestive things into Sherlock’s ear as they slowly moved forward over the past five minutes, and he could tell from the color high on Sherlock’s cheeks and the speed of his breathing that the other man had to be absolutely throbbing. The young woman behind them was drinking iced coffee from a disposable cup and John deliberately backed into her. The drink splattered icily against the back of John’s button-up and he hissed in a breath before turning and apologizing profusely to the young woman. Once she was mollified, he turned to Sherlock with an apologetic expression. 

"I’m soaked and bloody _freezing_. May I have your coat?” 

"I… but…" Sherlock’s eyes shot down to the crotch of his trousers and then back up to John’s face. His eyes narrowed as he took his John’s expression. 

" _Freezing_ ,” John insisted. 

"Then freeze," Sherlock said, crossing his arms. 

"Don’t be like that," the woman behind them said, obviously unable to help herself. "It was iced!" 

" _Iced_ , Sherlock," John insisted, fighting the smile that wanted to stretch across his face. 

With a long-suffering sigh, Sherlock slid his Belstaff off and quickly turned to press his hips against the side of the checkout counter, hiding his erection as best he could. 

John slid the coat on, settling into the warmth happily. He leaned toward Sherlock to press a kiss against his cheek, adding in a whisper, “Next time you want to experiment on pants, use your own. Or this will become a regular thing for us, yeah?” Sherlock’s jaw tightened and John gave his cheek one more soft kiss before adding, “Although it may just anyway. This has been… delicious.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading this ficlet. If you haven't yet, please take a moment to leave Kudos (and, if you are reading this Note at the very end, I assume you enjoyed it enough to WANT to leave Kudos). Comments are my addiction; I love to chat. Don't hesitate to ask questions or just say how much you enjoyed reading.
> 
> You can follow my Tumblr for updates and random writerly musings plus reblogs of Johnlock theories and metas that catch my attention: pixchuu221b.tumblr.com
> 
> See you in the next fanfic.


End file.
